Deep Within
by Cocheta
Summary: Usagi goes on a quest to find the cure for her daughter's 'demon-curse' after learning about an ancient herbal remedy from a wandering medicine woman - Hotaru! They eventually team up and are joined by other vagabonds! (the G-boys! ^^) (AU fic)


****

Deep Within

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon are not credited to my inner being. Instead, all forms of these these two mangas and animes are property to there respected creators. This applies to all chapters under this fanfiction title.

****

Rating: PG-13 - Themes of Violence and Depression (ah~h! The wonders of mood swings!), Language

****

Summary: Usagi's child carries within her the curse of the plaque - that is, until Usagi learns of a medicine that could perhaps even cure Chibi-Usa's demonic trait from a traveling medicine woman named Hotaru. Together they team up to find the herbal remedy, gathering more allies along the way! (AU)

****

Genre: Alternate Universe / Fantasy / General

****

Approximate Chapters: 25

****

Words: 873

Ancient fog drifted across the moonlight, shattering the beams into scattered river-stones. A piercing howl echoed throughout the dark recesses of the night. A trembling figure shrouded in fear huddled against withered tree-bark, her eyes darting cautiously into the air surrounding her. Silent prayers escaped the ruby lips only to drift off down rows of pines.

She could feel something of evil watching, circling around her in the deep forest of never-ending sleep. Why had she ran to such a horrid place? She remembered back to the previous few days, a tear slipping from her eye's depths, and new hope resounding inside of her. /_It's for Chibi-Usa... to cure her... it's the only hope for her happiness... and the world's safety... What if... when she matures... the deadly disease escapes from it's womb? What would then become of the world? I must... continue on... it is only a small forest... right? Just a little farther... just a little longer... than I can be back home with my daughter... with my husband.../_

The lone shadow picked herself off the jagged ground, dusting off the travelers robes she bore. Taking a breath to stabilize courage and cowardice, the woman took a step forward, only to fall flat on her face, a giant 'oof!' escaping from the tired lungs. Her senses picked it up again, the familiar scent of eyes boring into the back of her head. This time it was closer... whatever it happened to be.

A rush of air flew past her sprawled body, glowing eyes of warnings and promised trauma turned to meet pure sky-blue innocence. The figure upon the ground gasped. /_Youma! Since when did they... return to this Earth? ...Has the prophecy already began to awaken from my daughter's inner plaque?_/ She cursed, her fingers gripping, clutching the muddy soil of hidden toxics.

The youma donned the resemblance of a muscle-bound wolf, and exaggerated teeth and claw adorned it's thick, on-edge mat of fur. It took a step towards it's newest 'victim', when it let loose a howl of pain and intolerance, it's eyes stinging with the hint of blindness. Taking the wolf-demon's lapse of attention, the woman with long golden hair took off farther into the forest. 

However, the determined youma soon took after it's 'prey', easily pleased at the sure kill. Snarling when another loud echoing 'oof!' accompanied it's own chaotic breathing, it took off, opening wide the abyss of mouth towards the grime covered lady once again `upon the vast roots of the scattered trees.

Neither occupied essence picked up on the subtle smells of lilac and herb. Nor the faint glow of fluorite and death's door. Only when the sickening 'smack!' of enchanted wood against broad neck of exposed youma, did the two realize they were not alone. The youma's eyes began to bulge, it's tendons bucking at the joints. It's head flopped to and fro - it's neck having been broken. The hiss associated with the downfall of a youma's life began to roar throughout the silence of the forest.

Silent eyes of violet kindness and mystery looked down upon the small twinkling pile of ash, and then at the semi-cloaked woman. Offering a hand up, the violet eyes savior skimmed the horizons with her eyes, checking for the possibility of more youma. She was dressed in the colours and course fabrics of the shamans and healers from long ago. More-so intriguing, was the rune-covered staff she held. Tiny flecks of promised pain were laced through-out the top. The blonde could only guess they were magick in origin... and that it was those tiny shards of crystal that dug deep into the youma's skin and bone. _/It's like a glaive... a disguised weapon..._/

Her eyes widened in understanding and confusion... had the traveling medicine woman followed her out into such a place? Did she come... on her own purposes... or for her very own protection? 

"...Ho-Hotaru...?" The blue eyed beauty skimmed her champion's attire. It couldn't be? ...Could it?

"Hai Usagi?" Uncovering her head, she let her cloak's hood fall, her blackened hair cascading down to the clean cut against her chin.

"Ha-have... you been... fol-following me?" Usagi couldn't believe how shaky her voice sounded, but then again, she was just attacked by that... thing.

"Iie." Hotaru's answer seemed abrupt and absent-minded, and that worried Usagi... why then... would she voluntarily be in this Hell-hole? It was then Usagi noticed Hotaru's eyes... they weren't watching her... but something else off the distant horizon of night's awakening. But what?


End file.
